Dog with Two Bones
Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 3Category:Season 3 Episodes Synopsis John is in a dress shop, and Aeryn walks down a catwalk in a white wedding dress, saying it doesn't work. John says it works all right, just not for the wedding. Aeryn comes along again in another dress, and this time John gets up and says that if she wears this, somebody's going to marry her. Cut back to John, who is still writing equations all over his hands (he was having a vision). Chiana is with him, and says that his world can't be that hard to adjust to – he just needs to ask her. An old lady interrupts, offering them food. They stay silent, and she says perhaps Aeryn wouldn't have liked his planet anyway. Back in the "store" (another vision), John has his credit card and tells Aeryn to do it. She is reluctant, but tries to ask the lady behind the counter to charge it. John has to take over when the lady doesn't understand her, and Aeryn tells him how embarrassed she is. Chiana asks the old woman why she didn't leave with the others, and John asks, "Who is that woman?" Chiana tells him she thought she was with him. Out of the window, John spots another Leviathan, and Pilot tells him they've arrived at the burial place. Aeryn helps D'Argo pack stuff onto his ship, asking how much he's taking, and telling him he could re-supply during the journey. D'Argo says that revenge is a feast best served immediately, and she says he'll get himself killed. Rygel says that they all will, but at least they can do it on their home planets. D'Argo says he can't believe Crais sacrificed himself, and Aeryn adds that Talyn was such a fine ship. Chiana asks John what he'll do when they've buried Talyn, and he replies that he'll carry on working on wormholes. Chiana has a vision, when Pilot tells everyone to brace for collision, as the other Leviathan charges Moya... The other Leviathan hasn't moved, and Moya is damaged. Pilot says that Moya's neural cortex is impossible to target so successfully unless by another Leviathan. Apparently, its actions have something to do with Talyn. Rygel complains and asks who the frell the old woman is, when we see another vision with Aeryn throwing her bouquet at their wedding. Rygel is hovering by the cake, when John is snapped out of it by the real Rygel telling him to pay attention, as this is serious. John tells him that the plan to fix Moya is good. In another vision, D'Argo is with two girls, and congratulates Aeryn and John, saying that tonight John is the second luckiest man in the universe. In reality, Pilot tells everyone that the rogue Leviathan has three offspring buried in this place, and all were killed by the Peacekeepers. She will not let Talyn be buried here, as he is half Peacekeeper. Pilot has yet to hear from the other Pilot, but he's trying. Jool is with Aeryn, working on her Prowler, and asks when they get out of this if she's still going to look for the Peacekeeper unit. Aeryn doesn't answer, and Jool remarks that they assassinate people, to which Aeryn says they protect people against things like terrorism. Jool wants to give her some advice, but Aeryn says she's not tied to him in any way. Jool adds that in the short time she's know Aeryn, she's changed so much, and she shouldn't go backwards – assassinating people seems like doing so. Aeryn asks Jool to melt something, and pinches her to make her scream to melt the metal. Chiana tells John that it looks like Moya will be okay. She says that what she said about not wanting him to ho with her wasn't right, but he says it's cool. He has a vision of her in a hotel room, dressed up all sexy waiting on the bed. Non-vision, Chiana says that she'd love him to go with her, but he looks so much like a Peacekeeper. The old woman then offers to talk to the other Leviathan for them as a negotiator. Chiana tells her to stick to cooking, and for John to deal with her. John gets up and walks towards her, but she suddenly blows some herbs in his face, and he says he can't see. She tells him to go to the truth; ignore it and risk all. She whispers something in his ear, as he sees Aeryn as his bride, but then he sees cooks at the wedding getting shot, causing him to start shooting in reality. D'Argo comes in and tongues him, and asks the woman what she did. She says perhaps a slight misjudgement of his weight, and D'Argo knocks her out. Pilot tells D'Argo and Aeryn that the rogue Leviathan starved her Pilot to death, and is threatening to attack again if they don't take Talyn and leave. Rygel says that they should go, and with Moya injured, Aeryn agrees, but Pilot insists that Moya will not go. In a vision, John is listening to Aeryn and his dad talking, and she tells Jack that she's miserable here and John just doesn't see it, and she wonders when he's going to wake up. He says he is awake, and in reality Aeryn pulls him up. She tells John that Moya can't beat the rogue, but they can't convince Moya to leave, so Rygel and Chiana are trying to convince her. The old woman, now tied up, again offers to help, but John again asks who she is. Chiana tells Moya that everyone is concerned about her plan, and that she once asked Zhaan how she got along so well with Moya. Zhaan told her by being honest, no matter what. Chiana says that she thinks Moya should bury Talyn wherever she wants, and the other Leviathan should get out of their way. John sees a vision of Chiana (still on the bed), and asks her what all her stuff is. She tells him that she went shoplifting, and that she got to know the boys earlier. John asks why she has to sleep with all his friends, and she just continues to flirt, when Jack comes in. Chiana runs up to him and kisses him, prompting John to say that this is not right. D'Argo says that he disagrees, and Chiana has a point. His ship has enough firepower to destroy the rogue. John doesn't think that Moya will let them kill one of her species, when Pilot tells them that Moya is not the first to be attacked by the rogue – three other Leviathans were killed and more injured. Moya begins to defend herself on her own, and Pilot says she's asking for their help knowing that they will back her – kill the other Leviathan. Chiana is glad that Moya decided this, but John is not. John tells Jool to be there for Chiana, since she helped deliver Talyn, so shouldn't have to bury him alone. D'Argo tells Aeryn not to make any errors, but Aeryn says she doesn't make errors. Jool goes up to D'Argo and asks if he's OK with killing another living being, to which he just hisses through his teeth. John tells Aeryn to be careful, but she replies that she doesn't have to fly with D'Argo. D'Argo and John leave in D'Argo's ship, and Aeryn in the Prowler. Moya enters the sacred area, and the rogue begins to follow. D'Argo tells John to keep the ship steady so he can shoot. Aeryn says that the other Leviathan is bigger than Moya, so the best she can do is annoy it. John has a vision, and tells D'Argo that he knows it's hard for him as everyone thinks he's a freak, prompting D'Argo to say hi to two kids who don't think he's a freak. The vision intersperses with a real-time conversation in D'Argo's ship, as John tells him not to kill anyone. In the vision, D'Argo says he's not going to, and says he's sorry that Aeryn is going to leave him, but not to take it out on him. In reality, John says it's not just Aeryn; they're all leaving. D'Argo tells him not to begrudge them their dreams, but John replies that it's some dream – killing a man. D'Argo says that he should go straight to Earth, but John says he can't – the Peacekeepers would follow. He and D'Argo continue to argue, both in the vision and on the ship. Moya lets off Talyn's remains, as a weeping Chiana says that Talyn was a protector, family. Jool holds her, as Rygel says that Talyn was special – a joy to his mother, and a credit to both his species. The rogues starts to go after the remains, so Aeryn distracts her and forces her into position, where D'Argo fires one shot that completely disintegrates her. Jool asks if they got her, and Aeryn says that she's gone, completely. Rygel mentions that this means they're done; they're all unhurt, healthy, no one's trying to kill them – they can go home. John visits the old woman and asks who she is. She says it doesn't matter, but she knows who he is – he made them come back and rescue the pod after the Command Carrier imploded. So when the others got off, she stayed to repay her debt. John asks what she did to him, and she says that we all lie, but the lies that spew out do much less damage than the lies that stay hidden/ He sets her free, and says that he used to dream of outer space, and now here, he dreams of Earth, but lately none of his dreams work. Her herbs stripped away the lies, but he ran from it, and he's so tired of running. He asks her to show him again. He sees himself putting the ring on Aeryn's finger, then the two of them dancing at the wedding reception, as in reality he is performing the dance with the old woman. Again, she is seen whispering in his ear. Jack then cuts in to dance with Aeryn. Next, they're all seated, clapping as John and Aeryn kiss. Jack proposes a toast to his son and his new daughter, the Mr. and Mrs. Crichton, when he is suddenly shot in the head. John pulls his gun out in reality, but the old woman makes him see the truth and confront his fear. The reception is stormed by Peacekeeper troops, who one by one shoot everyone; D'Argo, Chiana, Jool and then Aeryn are all killed. As John hovers over Aeryn, she says not to worry about her – she's never felt better. He is crying out for her, when Scorpius comes in and asks John to tell him, what did he expect to happen. John tells the old woman it's a nightmare – his life, his dreams. Earth and his friends – he tried to merge the two but they're incompatible. He can't go to Earth, and his friends are all leaving – he's a dog with two bones. He explains that a dog has a bone, which means everything to him, and goes down to some water, and sees another, identical dog reflected on the surface. So he opens his mouth to grab the other bone, when his one drops in the water and is gone, so he's left looking back at himself – he has nothing. She asks if a dog is smart enough to learn; if it could have had only one bone, which would it have wanted... John goes to the maintenance bay, where Aeryn is packing. He says that he's going with her; she's not leaving without him. She asks him what he wants; John says her. She tells him that it's not that easy for her – he died, she watched it, but he's still alive, she has to go. He tells her to say goodbye, but she says they don't say goodbye. John tells her that they do this time; if she goes, then comes back, he couldn't handle the in between again. He says to say goodbye, so she says "Goodbye Crichton". John grabs her, and says that his name is John; say it to his face. She pushes him and tells him to guarantee that he won't die in her arms again, so he tells her to guarantee she won't die in his, to which she replies that she can, by leaving. He asks if she loves John Crichton, not the other, not him, but John Crichton. She says yes, and they eventually kiss. He asks what it tastes like, and she tells him "yesterday". He says that no one could compete with that; he is so much better dead. She tells him that she can't do this again. He tells her that he can't let the one thing he loves fly away in a crappy little ship. Aeryn replies that if the fates meant them to be together, then they'll meet again. John replies that if it's up to the fates, then he'll toss a coin. She tells him to just make a wormhole and go home. John replies that there is no home, there's only her. She says that it's too late for her, and he tells her that if she does this they'll never see each other again. She asks if he loves Aeryn Sun, to which he says "beyond hope", and she says then don't make her say goodbye and don't make her stay. He walks away, and she kicks her pile of boxes. John stops at the door, and they look across the room at each other. She kicks the coin to him, and they walk towards each other. As John tosses the coin, the picture freezes, and we fade out. John is in his module, near Moya. One by one, he hears the others saying their goodbyes. D'Argo says that anything positive he will do will be because of John, his friend. Chiana tells him never to forget her, or that she loves him. Rygel says that of all the lesser species, he likes his the best. The view pans around, where we see Aeryn in the Prowler. John remembers her saying that they're in the hands of fate now, they have to trust in that. Aeryn begins to cry, and tells John to fly safe, followed by "Goodbye, John Crichton", before her Prowler fades into the distance. Jool calls John and asks if he's alive, or out of fuel. He says that he's nearly out, and he's heading back to Moya. Harvey appears, saying that the human subconscious is a fascinating place: malleable, permeable, fallible. He asks John to guess what he found there, but John tells him to go away as he doesn't feel like talking right now. Harvey says that he'll honor John's wishes, but having chosen their partnership above all else, John's well-being is now irrevocably his own. He says "my gift", and John hears the old woman whispering. She tells him to be forgiving, be kind; her life, her world, on her time - he will know, Aeryn is with child! John screams for "old woman" (who is still on Moya), and tells Pilot to put him through to Aeryn. She is out of range, so he tells Pilot to go after her, but Jool objects. The old woman grabs her, about to bite her ear, and says for Pilot to do as John says. John says please, and Pilot says he'll plot Aeryn's trajectory and they'll leave as soon as he returns, when suddenly a wormhole opens on top of Moya, and sucks her in! John says, "you have got to be kidding me", as the camera pans out to show him stranded alone in space... To Be Continued Trivia Quotes * :John: Do you love John Crichton? Not him. Not me. John Crichton? :Aeryn: Yes * :Aeryn: Do you love Aeryn Sun? :John: Beyond hope. :Aeryn: Then don't make me say good-bye and don't make me stay. * :(Aeryn and John kiss) :John: Now what does that taste like? :Aeryn: Yesterday. :John: Heh, well, nobody can compete with that. I am so much better dead. * :Harvey: The human subconscious is a fascinating place. Malleable, permeable... fallible. Source *Farscape World Synopsis by Dani Moure *Trivia notes taken from “Cool Farscape Facts” on the Farscape: Starburst Edition, Season Three, Collection Three DVD